


Art of the Renaissance

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Beauty in the average...





	Art of the Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"The Italians found beauty in the average."  
   
Hermione frowned as she looked at the painting. "I don’t think I like it. The women all look so reserved, detached. There isn’t any passion or love. It’s rather cold."  
   
Luna moved behind Hermione to look at the painting in question. "I find her beautiful," she said softly, her breath warm against Hermione’s neck. "Do you see the small smile on her lips? She was thinking dirty thoughts. Sitting there all pristine and perfect as the Italian painted her portrait while she was secretly thinking about sex."  
   
"Luna, really," Hermione said slightly more breathlessly than intended. "You can’t tell that from a smile."  
   
"You can tell many things from a smile, Hermione," Luna said matter-of-factly as her hands ghosted Hermione’s arms, almost touching but not quite. "When you went to look for Thoralis with me last week, you were indulging me. You think I’m daft but still went along because you didn’t want me to go off alone. I could tell all that from your smile."  
   
"I don’t think you’re daft," Hermione protested. "Well, anymore than I think Ron is loud or Harry is stubborn. It’s just part of you, I guess, and I’ve accepted that over the years."  
   
"Your smile now is one I’ve noticed when you thought I wasn’t looking," Luna continued quietly. Her lips brushed ever so gently against Hermione’s neck. "Look at the painting again, Hermione. Can you see her smile? It reminds me of yours."  
   
"Luna, we shouldn’t…"  
   
"Why not?" Luna asked as her hands finally made contact with warm skin. "The painting is beautiful, Hermione. She is beautiful. She seems so cold, so no-nonsense, but I can see the passion there, the desire. It’s in her eyes, the way she tilts her head, the soft curve of her neck, and twist of a smile that hints at wicked intentions."  
   
"We should move to the next exhibit," Hermione stammered even as she leaned back against the blonde woman behind her. "I’ve seen enough of the Renaissance."  
   
Luna laughed softly as her hand drifted beneath Hermione‘s shirt. "You‘re wrong, Hermione. You’ve not seen anything yet. But I‘ll show you. Just say yes. I want to find that passion and learn what you‘re thinking of when you smile like that. Look at the painting again, Hermione. Do you still dislike it? Do you want me to teach you more?"  
   
"I, Luna, I." Hermione hesitated before she whispered, "It’s beautiful. Yes, I want more."


End file.
